We are studying the neuroanatomical localization of the possible underlying pathology of schizophrenia using MRI. Attempts will be made to correlate neuroanatomical abnormalities to other findings such as those seen in blood flow, neurochemistry, or computerized EEG. These studies are using state of the art digitized image analysis system to examine gray-white matter quantitative differences between patients with schizophrenia and normal controls. Our results indicate that patients have larger lateral cerebral ventricles and less temporal lobe gray matter, particularly in the area of the temporal lobe containing the anterior hippocampus. This represents potentially important evidence of a relatively focal pathological process.